


Brick by Brick (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Season 7 Overview





	Brick by Brick (Vid)

Title : Brick by Brick 

Music: The Tower That Ate People -Peter Gabriel 

Length :3.40 mins 

Can Buffy turn the tide in the battle against the First Evil? Warning: Blood and violence, but nothing that wasn't in the show. Edited 2009 ''.

Download from [here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/btvsvids.html)or watch it streamed [here ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3YBnGUhuWU)


End file.
